1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of electrical interconnecting devices for printed circuit boards, substrate devices and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Example of prior art surface-to-surface connectors and their connecting elements include the following:
______________________________________ Patent Patentee Class/Subclass ______________________________________ 3,877,064 Scheingold et al 357/74 3,910,664 Pauza et al 339/17CF 4,052,118 Scheingold et al 339/17CF ______________________________________
The present invention is a novel improvement and a significant departure from at least the above.
Recent advances in micro-circuit techniques have allowed the size of individual electronic components to be significantly reduced. Thus, while a large number of components may be packaged in a very small volume, the need arises to provide a corresponding number of electrical connection. One problem with forming electrical connecting elements for such packages is that the dimensions and physical tolerances of the connections to the packages are extremely small and thus very critical. That is, the spacing between pads require connectors with such close contact spacing that the normal contact forces cannot be achieved. As a result, resistance and inductance values are so high as to be almost unacceptable. Capacitance values also are at nearly unacceptable levels.
The aforementioned prior art patents have addressed these problems with success. However, as the technology is in a state of continual change, new and improved interconnecting devices are required to meet the advancement. Such advancements are being made primarily with respect to printed circuit boards and substrate devices, the latter particularly so. Further, there is an increasing need for stacking numbers of boards and substrate devices together with devices for interconnecting the circuiting pads thereon. Such interconnecting devices must be small themselves with the spacing between contacts incredibly tiny, and such devices must be able to accommodate thermal shock and changes without losing the integrity of the electrical connections.